


Dream Daddy : a Dad Orgy Stimulator

by eggegegg



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fingering, I took so long, I'm such a ho3, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of Sex, Lots of kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, RIP, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, awe yiss, contains trans ftm, fuck me pls, go fap or something idk, hope you enjoy lmao, i need jesus, please help me, shitty ass writing, this is for you mat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggegegg/pseuds/eggegegg
Summary: idk why I'm doing thisI'm sorry.more chapters to comesuper slow updates because I procrastinate too much tbh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this if you're not comfortable

A small gasp escaped your lips as your back hit the spring mattress below you. How had you gotten into this?

Within moments your clothes were torn off by hungry pairs of hands, each owner trying to crash their lips against yours. Your legs were a tangled mess within the entire nettle of human limbs and you shimmied up the bed a little. 

"Let Mat go first. He was last the other time," there were a few grunts of approval mixed in with whines of impatience. The dreadlocked male soon emerged from the pile of bodies in front of you which spread like your legs to let him through. His jacket and shirt had been discarded carelessly in the midst of all the jostling, and Mat settled comfortably in-between your thighs. "Well, don't mind if I do," you could barely hear the sound of his voice over some people kissing and moaning in the background. 

His hands carefully tugged your pants down and he rubbed his cheek against your soft inner thigh, eliciting a surprised squeak from you. Mat lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against your damp boxers. He took in the scent of your musty discharge, sighing quietly. "Hurry up, we don't got all day," another deep voice snapped. Mat threw them a lazy glance before pulling your underwear down and stared at your glistening skin. 

You looked away in embarrassment ; you hadn't gotten used to being _displayed_  in front of so many people like that. Vulnerable and exposed. Before you could even think about covering your face, you felt Mat's tongue press heavily against your clit. You jumped and someone pressed down on your hips to prevent you from moving as you tilted your jaw up. His wet muscle pushed against you and explored your throbbing heat, focusing on areas that made you make the sweetest sounds.

There was the slightly overcast shadow of a large man pumping his cock in his fist and slowly Joseph's face came into view, he was the one holding you down. Your half-lidded eyes met his for a moment and a small grin curved your lips. A second later there was Mat pushing his tongue into you and you reacted instinctively : tight walls clenching around him and face contorting in pleasure while you and Joseph stared at each other.

"Well, seems like someone's having fun," he purred as Mat continued his work and made your eyebrows twitch every now and then. Chewing on your bottom lip, Joseph laced his fingers with yours. "How does he feel?" he whispered as he leaned down and his hot breath brushed against your lips teasingly. 

"So- Fucking! Good~" your breath hitched when Mat suddenly ran his thumb in circles gently over your erect clit. You stole a quick look at him over your slightly plump belly, and the visuals of him nose deep in the curls between your legs was something worth remembering. 

Joseph finally indulged you in a kiss as you tightened your grip on his large hand. You could almost feel yourself cumming and your thighs wrapped themselves around Mat's head, toes curling. The soft words of encouragement from Joseph nearly sent you over the edge already - you were so close.

Mat quickly dragged the base of his palm up your wet lips and you broke. A high-pitched gasp paired with the squirming of your lower half made Joseph pull away. You could literally feel your pussy pulsate in time with your quickened heartbeat. But it wasn't over yet.

Looking up, Mat had remains of your orgasm dripping down his glasses. "Now you got them dirty," he murmured but smiled at you. Within seconds he was ripped away from his knees and mouth shoved onto someone cock, you couldn't tell whose. It seemed like he was having fun though, by the choked gurgles and delighted gibberish. 

"My turn," Joseph grinned down at you, a long length of rope in his hands. 

* * *

 


	2. Joseph + Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty writing

The rope that was in Joseph's hands soon bound you to the bed, arms above your head and thighs tied to your calves. A roll of fat appeared both above and below your chubby legs, and besides the chafting of the cords, everything else was pretty much bearable.

When Joseph was undressing you he had stared at your binder for a long moment. Was there something wrong with it? A look of uncertainty rose to his face but he continued with his handiwork.

Someone had finally switched on a light in the room, but it was of no use to you when Joseph wrapped something around your eyes (you assumed that it was a pair of pants or something). Vision now hindered, the rest of your senses were heightened to a new extent.

Joseph's hands clamped down onto your waist tightly, making you emit a gasp-squeak in an unknown feeling. Fleeting kisses were dragged down your neck and he moved past your binder. The very touch of his calloused fingers against your skin made small electric shocks run up your spine, and when his hand pressed against your still wet cunt, you had literally shivered.

Someone was opening a condom for him, the sound of the foil being torn familiar to your ears. Joseph moved quickly.

You hadn't expected him to press his blunt head against your lips so fast, but when he did it was over in a few quick seconds. He soon shoved himself inside of you as you screamed and pulled on the restraints. You back arched off the bed as your fingers wrapped around the rope digging into your wrists, a burning but satisfying pain from the thin rubber rubbing against your sensitive inner walls.

Your lips crooked into a masochistic grin and Joseph was soon snapping his hips back and forth. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, hands on either of your kneecaps. You couldn't help but croon a little and suddenly your head was forcefully tilted to the side.

The head of a leaking cock was poking at your mouth and you opened it, whoever it was pushing into you tightly. There was a constant panting as the musty scent flooded your nostrils. Wrinkling them a little, you eagerly sucked.

"Ohhhh fuck…" the breathy voice seemed to belong to Brian and a hand ran through your sweaty locks of hair. "Is that good? Fucking his mouth," Joseph hissed from your lower half, hips grinding against yours more than eagerly. A half choked gasp wormed its way out from you.

"Sooooo fucking good," Brian grunted as he slammed your head against his groin once more. Some precum squirted from his head and you made a low, begging sound. "You want me to cum in your mouth, don't you? Make it all a goddamn mess and have you swallow that shit."

Your tongue ran along the vein on his dick in response. Joseph all this time hadn't stopped thrusting into you and you knew that he was close, that man couldn't last long. You could imagine his blonde hair slowly becoming undone and his weird fringe gently flapping against his forehead, mouth partly open in ecstasy.

"Jesus! Fucking Christ!" Joseph suddenly stopped moving his pelvis and he filled the condom up, rutting against you as he did so. He groaned and stayed there for a moment longer. His soft panting was a hymn to your ears, knowledge that you had made him feel so good.

"Harder," Brian gently pinched your cheek and you redirected your attention back to him. You obligantingly applied more suction than was needed. Suddenly, stream after stream of thick, salty liquid flooded your mouth. Brian pulled out halfway and cursed. You didn't feel any more cum on your face, he probably had jerked himself off.

You spat out some and coughed a little, face scrunching up at the horrible taste. "Here, have some water, sweetheart," Damien's voice seemed like the most soothing sound ever as he gently picked off the blindfold.

He sat you up after chasing Joseph off, loosening some of your bonds but not all. A glass of water was pressed into your hands and you took a few sips to help the cum go down. "You alright?" Damien was dressed down his undergarments and gently stroked your hair.

You nodded. "My turn then," he smiled.

 

 


End file.
